Janice Rand
| aliases = Yeoman Rand; Lieutenant Rand; C.P.O. Rand; Commander Rand | continuity = Star Trek | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] [[USS Excelsior NCC-2000|USS Excelsior NCC-2000]] | known relatives = Benjamin Rand (brother); Sirri Rand (sister); Annie Rand (daughter); Josh Rand (relationship unknown); Athena Rand (relationship unknown) | status = | born = 2232 | died = | 1st appearance = "The Man Trap" | final appearance = | actor = Grace Lee Whitney }} Janice Rand is a recurring supporting character on the 1960s science fiction television series Star Trek. Played by actress Grace Lee Whitney, she was introduced in the season one episode, "The Man Trap" and made eight appearances in the series in total. The character also appeared in four of the Star Trek feature films as well as the "Flashback" episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Overview Janice Rand serves as yeoman to Captain James T. Kirk aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]. Considered one of the more alluring of crew members, Yeoman Rand attracted the romantic interest of not only Captain Kirk, but also that of young passenger Charlie Evans, who became obsessed with Rand and wanted to claim her as his own. Biography 2266 On Stardate: 1533.6-8, the crew of the Enterprise picked up a seventeen-year-old passenger named Charlie Evans, who had lived all alone on the planet Thasus since he was three-years-old. Upon meeting Yeoman Rand, Charlie was instantly smitten with her, as this was the first human female he had ever had contact with. Charlie's hormonal interest in Rand grew into a fiery obsession, which was exacerbated by his unstable alien powers. Having no sense of social etiquette, Charlie tried to win her over by imitating the actions of others. This began with slapping her on the rump, for which he was chastised for by both Yeoman Rand and Captain Kirk. Using his telepathic abilities, Charlie learned about Rand's favorite brand of perfume and made a bottle materialize out of thin air. He gave it to her as a gift, but Rand grew suspicious, knowing that the ship's gift shop was out of stock. Charlie also tried to impress her in the rec room by showing her some card tricks. He made three regular playing cards turn up with Rand's image upon them. He also tucked another card inside of Janice's tunic. Yeoman Rand tried to discourage Charlie and his "crush" by introducing him to a younger Yeoman named Tina Lawton. Charlie had no interest in Tina and continued to obsess over Rand. After he barged into her quarters uninvited, Rand decided that she had had enough. She admonished Charlie for his actions, instructing him to leave her alone. Charlie's fragile ego could not handle rejection of any sort, so in anger, he uses his star-spawned abilities to make Yeoman Rand disappear into the ether. Shortly thereafter, the Thasian who had bestowed his abilities onto Charlie brought Yeoman Rand back safe and sound. He apologized to Captain Kirk for all of the chaos that Charlie had caused before whisking him back to Thasus. Star Trek: Charlie X 2267 On Stardate: 18:09.2, the crew of the Enterprise journeyed to the planet Kelly Green where they encountered alien spores that transformed people into hideous plant monsters. Yeoman Rand was attacked by one such creature, but she was saved due to the timely efforts of Mister Spock. Star Trek #1 (Gold Key) 2270s 2285 Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Grace Lee Whitney was released during the filming of the first season. The last episode in which she appeared as a primary character was "Miri", with "The Conscience of the King" being the final episode that included the character of Yeoman Rand. Her appearance in this episode was quite brief, and she had no spoken lines. * Janice Rand only made one appearance in the original Star Trek comic book series by Gold Key Comics. She appeared in issue #1. Appearances * Star Trek: The Man Trap * Star Trek: Charlie X * Star Trek: The Naked Time * Star Trek: The Enemy Within * Star Trek: Miri * Star Trek: The Corbomite Manuever * Star Trek: The Consience of the King * Star Trek: Balance of Terror * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: Voyager: Flashback External Links * * Janice Rand at Wikipedia * Janice Rand at Memory Beta * Janice Rand at Memory Alpha * Janice Rand at Star Trek: Excelsior * References ---- Category:2232 character births Category:James T. Kirk's love interests Category: Category:Starfleet Commanders Category:Starfleet Lieutenants Category:Starfleet Yeomans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise NCC-1701 crew members Category:USS Excelsior NCC-2000 crew members